The present invention relates in general to an illumination display with inserts, and more particularly to an illumination display with replaceable inserts used with a gaming device.
One purpose of any gaming device, vending or dispensing machine is to make the device or machine profitable. Generally, this requires that the machine attract patrons to play the game or purchase the machines"" products. One method of attracting patrons is to use a display that catches the patron""s attention, advertising the products sold by the machine or otherwise displaying pictures, graphics, symbols or other indicia that attract patrons to play the game. For example, a slot machine might display symbol combinations and possible winnings, while a video poker game might display various winning hands. Alternatively, a pinball game might display popular pictures associated with a particular game representing television shows, movies, comic book characters, etc.
Known gaming devices do not use standard displays. Each type of machine requires a different type display. For example, a slot machine gaming device might have one type of display, while a keno gaming device might have a different type of display. These displays generally differ from each other and would generally differ from the displays used with pinball machines or product dispensing devices. This requires a separate manufacturing and assembling process to produce each of the different displays to accommodate the requirements of the various gaming devices. This process is both time intensive and expensive. Furthermore, updating a gaming device or other machine to represent a new game or fad, or to display a new product requires that a new display be manufactured, assembled and placed in the machine or device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display that can be used with more than one gaming device or machine. In addition, there is a need for a display that uses removable inserts so that the display can be easily updated or modified depending on the gaming device or machine requirements.
The present invention overcomes the above shortcomings by providing an illumination display that can be used with a plurality of gaming machines and devices. This requires only one manufacturing and assembly process, saving both time and money. The display uses different types of removable and replaceable inserts used with the illumination display to accommodate the requirements of the different types of gaming machines and other devices. Updating or modifying a gaming machine or device simply requires replacing the old inserts with the new inserts.
The present invention serves a number of purposes. Specifically, it provides a display that can be used with a plurality of different devices or machines. Moreover, the display includes a template that provides a background that is offset from, but used in conjunction with, the inserts providing a three dimensional effect that attracts the patrons"" attention. Furthermore, the display is formed so that the frame is offset or in spaced relationship to the cover of the gaming device or the machine so that the inserts are flush with the glass cover thus enhancing their visibility. Furthermore, this spaced relationship enables the display to accommodate inserts of varying thickness, creating different effects.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an illumination display having replaceable inserts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an illumination display that can be used with different types of gaming or other similar display.